


After Effects

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry makes a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDukeofAvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeofAvon/gifts).



> Takes place directly after the Christmas Webisode.

Perry remained in a state of shock, her hand gently cupping the cheek that LaFontaine had pressed their lips against ever so gently. The blush began at the tops of her cheeks before making its way to the entirety of them and finally down to her neck.

“Perry, your flushed,” LaFontaine pointed out.

“Nerves!” she blurted out. “We were nearly turned into Gingerbread cookies for the sake of a cannibalistic psycho. I imagine all of us should be having some trouble with… nerves.”

Carmilla shrugged. “I’m good.”

“Carm, your 334 years old and I don’t think cannibalistic psycho women in creepy abandoned diners would even raise your blood pressure,” Laura pointed out.

LaFontaine blinked. “I don’t think vampires have blood pressure.”

“We don’t.”

Perry was grateful for the sudden turn in conversation.


End file.
